


The Useless Prince

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Hunting, Love Triangles, Mild Fantasy Violence, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: When Rimi Ushigome was summoned by Kaoru Seta - the Prince of Haneoka - after school one night, she was expecting... well, she didn't know what she was expecting.But she definitely wasn't expecting to have to fight evil spirits.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. The Mystery of the Stranger's Reflection

Her heart felt like it was beating in her throat.

She was so nervous, so, _so_ nervous, more nervous than she’d ever been, and she was always at least a little nervous. Why was this so hard? So much harder than going on stage, than performing music she’d written in front of a huge crowd? This was nothing compared to that. This was just some chocolate, and it was just one person.

But she was beyond nervous now.

She was _scared_.

Of course she was. She knew she would be, even if she didn’t really understand why. That’s why she’d already made up her mind.

She would do this, no matter what. No matter how scared she was.

She held out the chocolate.

“K-Kaoru-san… Happy Valentine’s Day…!”

* * *

Rimi Ushigome was just another face in the crowd, or so she liked to think of herself. Her last year had been… eventful, certainly, and she supposed she had risen to a degree of extremely local fame as Poppin’Party’s bassist, but she was still just Rimi, really. Just a nice, normal girl, making her way through her nice, normal life.

A gaggle of students were crowding around the entrance to Hansakigawa Girls’ Academy as she approached, and, despite herself, she felt a jolt pass through her body as she saw the reason why.

_\- Haneoka Third Year_

\- _**KAORU SETA**_

_\- Hello, Happy World!: Guitarist_

_\- Theatre Club: Lead Actress_

_\- Self-Proclaimed Prince of Haneoka_

She tried to contain herself, she really did, but her legs were already moving without her control to join the crowd around her prince. It was childish, she knew; there were so many girls pursuing Kaoru, and of course, what was she? _Another face in the crowd_ , she told herself. But still, it was nice to fantasise about being swept away by a handsome prince, a knight in shining armour to protect her from whatever might come her way…

“Ah, be calm, my kittens! I would love to devote myself to each of you in turn, but I am afraid I have business with one in particular on this fine morn…”

But it was just that. A fantasy.

“I guarantee you don’t.”

A sharp voice came from behind Rimi, so powerful and commanding that even Kaoru’s adoring fanbase were forced to part to make way for its owner.

_\- Hanasakigawa Third Year_

\- _**CHISATO SHIRASAGI**_

_\- Pastel*Palettes: Bassist_

_\- Former Child Actress, Current Teen Idol_

_\- Maiden of the Iron Smile_

She stepped slowly towards her charge, not a soul daring to interrupt her. “Kaoru, honestly, I would be more than happy to meet with you after school. In _private_. But this… spectacle… is precisely the sort of thing I wish to avoid.”

“Ah, Chisato-chan! Much as I adore your presence, I am afraid there has been a misunderstanding. It is another I seek this day.”

Chisato stopped. “Really?”

“Indeed. For now, I require the company of…” her eyes scanned the crowd, once again searching for her goal - but this time, they found it. “Ah! Rimi-chan!”

 _What_.

“What?”

“ _WHA--!?_ ”

* * *

“Wow! You got a date with Kaoru-san?”

_\- Hanasakigawa Second Year_

\- _**SAAYA YAMABUKI**_

_\- Poppin’Party: Drummer_

_\- Poppin’Party: Mum Friend_

_\- Queen of Cornets_

“I-it’s not a date!!” Rimi protested through flushed cheeks. “Sh-she just asked to meet her at her school tonight…”

“Oh, you’re right… that doesn’t sound like a date…”

“Th-thank you, O-Tae-chan…”

_\- Hanasakigawa Second Year_

\- _**TAE HANAZONO**_

_\- Poppin’Party: Lead Guitarist_

_\- Hanazono Land: Founder, CEO, and President_

_\- Master of Rabbits_

“More like a love confession.”

“ _O-Tae-chan...!!_ ”

“Come on, O-Tae, don’t tease her like that…” Saaya admonished, though not without a smile. Of course, Rimi could barely hear her over her own heartbeat because what if it _was?_ but obviously it wasn’t that’d be ridiculous but _what if it was??_

“So what time are you meeting up with her?” asked Saaya, a comforting voice that always managed to override Rimi’s anxiety.

“Ah… I can still come to practice tonight… she said to text her when it was over…”

“Oh, so you might not get there till dark.” Tae noted. “Better be careful, then. You don’t want to run into the Seven Mysteries.”

“Seven Mysteries?” Rimi and Saaya echoed.

“Seven Mysteries.” Tae nodded. “Seven unknown occurrences that happen around Haneoka after dark. Do you not know about them?”

“Ah, I think I heard Tomoe mention them once… she sounded kinda freaked out…”

“Well, it’s not a problem for our Rimi-rin.” Tae ruffled Rimi’s hair, a strangely calming gesture. “She’s prepared for any spooky business.”

“O-Tae-chan, just because I like horror doesn’t mean I want to meet real ghosts…”

“Okay, class, settle down!”

Tae and Saaya made their way back to their own seats as their homeroom teacher entered, marking the start of the school day proper - and as much as those two had done to help her calm down, Rimi still found she couldn’t wait for it to be over.

* * *

Practice had ended early (not because of Rimi’s plans, everyone else had insisted, but she still wasn’t so sure,) so it wasn’t yet dark by the time Rimi arrived at Haneoka, the last few students filing out after the end of their club activities. Nobody paid her any mind as she entered, headed, as Kaoru’s text had directed, to the Theatre Clubroom.

There was something unsettling about an empty school, even in daylight. Rimi wasn’t exactly a frequent visitor to Haneoka, of course, but she still knew it to be bright and full of life - lonely footsteps echoing through abandoned hallways just felt _wrong_. It especially bothered her that there was nothing to distract from the pounding in her chest.

It didn’t take her long to find the Theatre Club - it was Haneoka’s primary claim to fame, after all - and the faint sounds of movement from behind the door assured her that someone was, indeed, present.

She slowly pushed the door open.

“Kaoru-san…?”

“Ah! Rimi-chan!” Kaoru stood, leaning against a desk, as princely and dashing as ever. Rimi’s heart leapt as she saw her, as usual. “I’m dreadfully sorry about all this, my kitten…”

“I-it’s okay, Kaoru-san! I don’t mind… if it’s for you…” Rimi flinched at the embarrassing words coming out of her mouth. _So corny_.

“Thank you. But now there is something else I must ask of you. Something I do not expect you to accept, but which I would be eternally grateful if you would.”

Rimi clutched her hands together, trying to calm her electrified nerves.

“I have a proposition for you, Rimi-chan.”

She gulped. Why was her mouth so dry?

“A confession, even.”

She could scarcely hear Kaoru over the blood pumping in her veins.

“I need you to help me catch some ghosts.”

…

…

…

“...What?”

“Allow me to explain - though I warn you, this tale is as unlikely as it is fleeting. If you do not believe me, I will understand perfectly. But… just hear me out, if you please?” She seemed deadly serious - her poise, her annunciation still masterful, dazzling, but her swagger… lessened, somehow.

Rimi nodded.

“Thank you.”

She wandered over to the window, framing herself in the rays of the setting sun.

“I was not always as you see me now. Once, I was but a small, shy kitten, guided by one very dear to my heart. But as I entered middle school, we were separated. In my anguish, I made a vow that I would not allow another to be as lost or lonesome as I found myself.

“So I made a deal.

“To strengthen myself, to allow myself - _force_ myself - to become the person I knew I had to be, I performed a ritual. So that my heart might never waver from my task, I split it into seven pieces, guarded by seven spirits. My insecurities, my wanton desires, my uncertainties, locked away, so that I could be who I am now. The prince who makes sure nobody else need ever do the same.

“But I was foolish.

“Since I joined Hello, Happy World!, I have seen so many things, learned so much… and… I have been reunited with the one from whom I was separated. Something I thought impossible. I do not believe I need to seal my heart away any longer.

“I want to reclaim it. So that I may devote it to her.”

She finally turned, and Rimi saw a face graver than she’d ever seen it.

“And for that, I need your help.”

* * *

What?

What _was_ that?

Could it be true?

“Rimi-chan.”

No, no, that was ridiculous.

But she’d seemed so serious…

Well, she _is_ an actor…

“Rimi-chan.”

Even if it _is_ true, why choose _her_ of all people?

She wasn’t brave.

She wasn’t special.

She wasn’t…

“Rimi-chan!”

“Ah! Ch-Chisato-senpai!”

Chisato smiled that slightly tense smile of hers. Rimi wondered, sometimes, why she always seemed so on edge, although not often. Chisato wasn’t a person she devoted much thought to, though not out of malice or dislike or anything like that. She simply didn’t know her very well. They’d exchanged contact information as part of the Girls’ Band Party, but Rimi had never once felt compelled to make use of it.

“I heard you met with Kaoru last night.”

“Oh, um… yes! Yes, I did!”

Chisato laughed gently. “Oh, don’t misunderstand me. I’m not being territorial; she’s not mine to claim, after all. I was just wondering what the two of you spoke about.”

“Oh, um… she just…” Well. Obviously she couldn’t say what actually happened. A convincing lie… “She was wondering if Poppin’Party would be interested in collaborating with Haneoka’s Theatre Club on a performance.” she said, after a pause longer than someone who was telling the truth would pause. She hoped Chisato wouldn’t pick up on it.

“I see.” Clearly, her hopes were in vain. “And are you?”

“I… I don’t know… I don’t want to let Kaoru-san down, but I don’t know if I… _we_ can do something like that…” Why was she playing along? She clearly didn’t believe her.

“Hm. Alright. I’m sorry for intruding, it’s just that she’s… well, quite the character. And that sort of invitation is rather unusual for her.”

“...Are you… worried about her?”

Chisato paused, too, and that smile faltered just a little bit. “No.” And the smile returned. “Goodbye, Rimi-chan. I hope your… performance goes well.”

Rimi watched as Chisato made her way towards the third year classrooms, not looking back, not hesitating for the briefest instant.

Rimi pulled out her phone and sent a text.

 _I’ll do it_.

It wasn’t long before the response.

 _Meet me in the Theatre Clubroom after dark tonight_.

* * *

The Theatre Clubroom, after dark, that night. Once again, Rimi and Kaoru were the only ones there, and she found herself strangely wound up in the presence of the prince.

“I cannot thank you enough for your assistance, Rimi-chan. I knew I could rely on you to see this task through.” She handed Rimi a small sheet of worn paper. “Here. Memorise this.”

A simple rhyming couplet. Before Rimi could ask why, Kaoru was handing her something else.

“You’ll need this, too.”

“A-a knife!?” Elaborate, seemingly pure silver, with runes engraved across its blade and a dull red gemstone at the centre of its crossguard, cut into the shape of a loveheart.

“The very same knife used to split my heart. That poem, spoken by someone wielding that knife, will banish a spirit that holds a piece of my heart. The problem, of course, is luring the spirit out in the first place…”

So many questions. Rimi barely understood what was happening, but… for Kaoru, she could do it. For Kaoru, she could do anything. She asked the one she thought most practical. “How do we do that?”

“ _I_ have to do it. These spirits like playing games with anyone who crosses their path, but they will only truly reveal themselves to the one who summoned them… ah! Such a fleeting dilemma…” She seemed to be sweating.

“So… where are these spirits…?”

“The Seven Mysteries, my dear Rimi-chan! Behind each one of them is a spirit we need to vanquish!”

Her eyes widened in shock. “You mean… all seven of them are here in this school!?”

“Indeed! Although, it would be unwise to attempt to take them all on in one night. Vanquishing spirits is tiring work, and we will doubtless need plenty of time to rest and recuperate between taking on each one! So, you know, _ah-hem_. Feel free to go at your own pace.” She turned, and wiped some sweat from her brow in a way she clearly hoped Rimi wouldn’t notice.

“...Kaoru-san, are you… afraid of ghosts?”

“Haha! What? No, of course not! How could I be afraid of these fell spectres? I was the one who summoned them in the first place! Now, come! I will take you to the site of our first battle…”

* * *

_Have you heard?_

_Has anyone told you?_

_The Mystery of the Stranger’s Reflection!_

_At the Haneoka Girls’ Academy--_

_\--that’s where all the best mysteries are--_

_\--they say if you look into a mirror--_

_\--at the dead of night--_

_It won’t be your reflection you see!_

_Wow!_

_Amazing!_

_Who is that, in the mirror?_

_It could be anybody!_

_Be careful they don’t snatch you up!_

* * *

“The dressing room?”

“Indeed, Rimi-chan. This first spirit can appear anywhere in the school, unlike some, but this is the place where it will be easiest to bring him out. You hide - make sure you can’t see your reflection anywhere - and I will summon him. Once he’s out of the mirror, hold the knife high and recite the incantation. It’s as simple as that!” Kaoru laughed. It occurred to Rimi that she had not seen Kaoru laugh particularly often. For some reason it did not fill her with confidence.

Nevertheless.

“Over here?” She stood herself in the corner tucked beside the main vanity - close to where Kaoru would perform her summoning, but hidden from the spirit’s sight until just the right moment.

“Perfect.” Kaoru smiled for the briefest moment, before turning to the mirror, her face dead-set, determined, and yet… there was the slightest tremble. It was a face Rimi knew well, though not on Kaoru.

It was the face Rimi had worn that Valentine’s Day.

“Spirit!” she commanded, the boom of her voice resounding through the small room, longing for the stage next door. “I demand to speak with you.”

For a moment, silence. And then…

“ _Ohhhh?_ The _prince_ wishes to speak with little old _me?_ ” A raspy voice, inhuman. It came from inside the mirror. “Why, I’m _honoured!_ Tell me, your majesty, what is on your mind tonight?”

“I wish for you to relinquish your hold over me.”

“ _Ha!_ Oh, that’s rich! I’m sorry, love, but if you don’t like the contract, you shouldn’t’ve signed up in the first place. Ain’t nothin’ I can do for ya now. Boo-hoo. That all?”

“I’d like to speak more in-depth. More intimately. If you could step out of the mirror…?”

“Step out of the… oh, come on now, missy! I ain’t _that_ stupid!”

“Ah, I’m sorry, I forgot. You’re the weak one, aren’t you? After all, why else would you hide yourself away in a realm humans can’t access… where nobody can hurt you...”

“ _Weak?_ ” Suddenly, something burst from the mirror - a figure, humanoid, but _wrong_ \- its arms were too long and its legs were too short and its face simply wasn’t there, just two glowing yellow eyes set in a completely smooth, featureless head. It grabbed Kaoru’s collar in a clawed hand. “Now listen here, you - _nobody_ calls me--”

“Rimi-chan, now!”

Shaken by the spirit’s sudden appearance, Rimi hesitated for the briefest moment - a moment too long.

“Aw, no you don’t--!” He tossed Kaoru roughly to one side and lunged for Rimi, a swipe knocking the knife from her hands, sending it clattering across the floor to the middle of the room, not far from where Kaoru lay.

“No--!”

“ _Ha!_ Nice try, kid. But you don’t know what you’re dealin’ with, do ya?”

_Evil Spirit_

**_\- REFLECTOR RANDOM -_ **

_Special Power: Shape-Changing_

_One Of Seven_

He floated upward, looming over her - and giving her clearance to duck under him, out of the corner. “Aw, _dammit--!_ ”

She grabbed for the knife, but he was faster, picking it up just before she could reach it.

“What, you think _you_ can stop me? You think I’m _weak?_ Could a weakling do _this?_ ” And suddenly, the shade wasn’t there anymore - instead, there stood Kasumi Toyama. “I can see into your _head_ , child - I can see _everything!_ ”

Arisa. Rimi scrambled to her feet, trying desperately not to look away.

“All your little _friends_ \- what a _shame_ it would be if they _left-_ “

Tae. He swung the knife, and Rimi stumbled back, her eyes darting to Kaoru’s prone form.

“Oh, you want to _save_ her from me? From her own _stupidity_ , more like!”

Saaya. He swung again, Rimi instinctively ducking to one side.

“You _want_ her, don’t you? You think if you _save_ her, you can _have_ her! But you _can’t!_ ”

Chisato.

“ _Not while I’m here!_ ”

One last swing.

Rimi caught his hand, her own wrapping around the knife’s hilt.

“ _No--!_ ”

She didn’t want to think about where she got the strength to do it.

“ _Evil spirit, torn apart--_

 _\--Return to me your piece of heart!_ ”

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ ”

It was as though the whole room was engulfed in a typhoon, and Rimi was at its centre, the shade before her stripped of his disguise and sent flying to the ground, leaving the knife in Rimi’s hand and a small dot of red light flying from his heart into the gemstone.

Rimi sighed, a shaky, broken sigh, as she let her arm fall to her side. On the ground, the shade lay dissipating, his eyes still fixed upon Rimi.

“Foolish child… you still can’t… have her…”

“...I know.” she said. She already knew. “But I still have to save her heart. Because it belongs to another.”

“Save… her heart…?” the spirit rasped. “Did she not tell you… what she _really_ did that day…? Unless… _HA!_ She hasn’t figured it out herself yet, has she? Oh… she’s even stupider than I thought…”

“What she… really did…? What does that mean?”

“Oh, you’ll find out sooner or later… and if you don’t, well… I’ll see you on the other side…”

And with that, he was gone.

Silence.

The knife clattered to the ground.

“Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san, are you okay!?” Rimi, kneeling at her side, clinging to her shoulders.

Her eyes flickered open. “Ah, Rimi-chan… did we win…?”

“...Yeah. Yeah, we won.”

“Excellent, excellent. Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to… have a little nap…”

* * *

What was that?

What _was_ that?

“Rimi-chan.”

Was it a ghost? A demon?

What had it meant, before it faded away?

Why was _she_ the one who had to fight it?

“Rimi-chan.”

And… why _then?_ Why was _that_ the moment she found the strength to defeat it?

It was a coincidence. It had to be.

It had to be.

“Rimi-chan!”

“Ah! Ch-Chisato-chan!”

“Goodness, you _are_ distracted, aren’t you? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I-I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“ _Hm._ Kaoru has a concussion.”

“...What?”

“I was at her house this morning. For whatever reason, she told me to tell you. Admittedly, she was a little… delirious, I suppose, but I’m not one to deny her wishes.”

Rimi looked at Chisato’s smiling face and wondered. She was at Kaoru’s house this morning. She must have heard, gone to care for her. That was kind. She was kind.

So how could Rimi have thought of her that way? It didn’t make sense. Rimi didn’t think of people that way. She couldn’t. She was…

She was nice.

“Well,” Chisato said, “must be going. We both have class, after all.”

She made it two steps.

“Wait!”

She turned.

“Rimi-chan?”

“Um, if you’re not too busy, maybe we could… go for a coffee, after school? I-I mean, I just think it would be best to discuss this more in-depth!”

A moment’s consideration. “Well, I am free tonight, as a matter of fact. I think that would be lovely. Hazawa Coffee?”

Rimi nodded. “Sounds great!” she squeaked.

“I’ll see you there, then.” And she was off to class once more.

Perfect. She and Chisato would go out, and they’d chat, and they’d become friends, and everything would work out because everything always worked out between friends.

It was perfect.

Everything would work out.

...How did she want things to work out, again?


	2. Everything In Its Right Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to sort out her feelings, Rimi meets with Chisato for coffee.

“Wow, a date with Chisato-senpai, too? Our Rimi’s really going up in the world…”

“O-Taa-chan, it’s not a date! We just need to… talk about some stuff…”

“Mm-hm. At a coffee shop, by yourselves, after school. That’s a date when me and Saaya do it, so why is it not a date when you and Chisato-senpai do it?”

“Because we’re dating, O-Tae…” Saaya sighed with tired affection.

Tae looked up in thought. “So if we’re dating, that means we go on dates…

“Among other things, yeah.”

“...but it’s only a date because we’re already dating?”

“...Look, it’s complicated, okay? Just let Rimi decide if it’s a date or not.”

“It’s not a date!”

“What’s not a date?”

Rimi turned at the sound of the new arrival, another student with shoulder-length black hair and calming grey eyes.

“M-Misaki-chan!”

_\- Hanasakigawa Second Year_

\- **_MISAKI OKUSAWA_**

_\- Hello, Happy World!: DJ ( **MICHELLE** )_

_\- Hanasakigawa Tennis Club: Star Player_

_\- Premium Felt Artist_

“I-I’m going to Hazawa Coffee with Chisato-senpai after school today…”

“Well, that does kinda sound like a date.”

“Can we please not relitigate this?” Saaya asked, her eyes glancing over Rimi’s flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, fair enough. I’m just here to check on Rimi.”

“Check on me…?”

“You were with Kaoru-san last night, right? She’s not feeling too good today, so I was worried that maybe something had happened to you, too.”

“Oh, no, I’m fine! Nothing to worry about!” Rimi said, in a tone she could only hope was convincing.

“Hmm.” Misaki nodded sceptically. Sceptically? Was she just imagining that? She hoped so. “Well, alright. I gotta get to my own class, then. See you around!” She left the classroom with a wave and a smile, and Rimi with a sense of growing unease.

* * *

Hazawa Coffee wasn’t exactly unfamiliar to Rimi, but it certainly wasn’t her usual spot - she preferred the cakes at Yamabuki Bakery, and never really cared for coffee, so the Hazawa family business was not a frequent port of call for her. Chisato’s swift, effortless ordering and friendly chat with the staff made clear that this was her home turf, and whatever this meeting was, the position of power was hers.

Rimi shifted in her seat.

“Now,” Chisato said, following a sip of slightly-sweetened black coffee, “what was it you wished to discuss with me?”

“H-huh? Um…”

“Kaoru, was it?” she smiled, a reassuring smile, as though reminding a co-star of a forgotten line.

“Y-yes! She’s, ah… she’s been acting a little reckless lately, and I-I’m worried about her…”

“The concussion?” _sip_ “Yes. She’s not typically the sort to get herself hurt like that. Still, she seemed fine this morning. It must have simply been yet another momentary lapse in judgement.”

“...How many momentary lapses in judgement do you get before you just have poor judgement?”

“Well, that rather depends.” _Sip._ “Have you been to see her yet?”

Rimi blinked. “Uh, n… no…”

“You should. I’m sure she’d be very happy to see you.”

“Oh, well, um… I can’t… I can’t really do anything…”

“Nonsense. You know what she’s like, she’d be energised by your presence alone.”

“I…”

“If you’re that worried, I could help you pick out a gift.”

Rimi’s cheeks flushed. “A g-gift!?”

_Sip_. “Just a small thing, to help break the ice. More of an excuse to be there than anything.”

“That…” Rimi’s thoughts turned, as they often did, to Kaoru, but today they were no mere idle fantasies. She hadn’t spoken to Kaoru since last night, and… it was sort of her fault, wasn’t it? If she’d just been faster… “...that might be a good idea.”

_Sip._ “Excellent.” she said softly. “We can leave as soon as we’ve finished eating.” She nodded ever so slightly, and Rimi’s eyes finally fell to the large slice of chocolate cake she’d ordered, still untouched. “We wouldn’t want to leave a mess, after all.”

* * *

Whatever Rimi had been expecting to happen, this certainly wasn’t it.

The rest of their time in Hazawa Coffee was spent with pleasant small talk, Chisato taking the lead, guiding Rimi through the conversation so she wouldn’t get lost. She was kind like that.

She was kind, just like Rimi had thought. So why did she feel so surprised?

Chisato paid, despite Rimi’s quiet protest, and stopped suddenly as they crossed the threshold of the café into the outdoor seating area.

“Ch-Chisato-senpai…?”

“Misaki-chan.”

“Shirasagi-senpai!”

“Misaki-chan!?”

“Rimi! Hey! Ah, fancy seeing you guys here!” Misaki looked… odd. Unlike Rimi and Chisato, she had completely changed out of her school uniform, wearing a darker-than-usual hoodie, with the hood actually up for once, over her baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses.

“Are you here with Kanon?” Chisato asked, in a tone indicating she already knew the answer.

“Oh, I was… waiting for her, yeah! But I just got a text saying she won’t be able to make it, so I’ll just… be going! Bye!”

“Misaki-chan?” Rimi called faintly after her. She’d thought Misaki’s behaviour that morning had been a little odd, but _this…_ this was just baffling.

“Strange girl.” Chisato mused. “I do wonder what Kanon sees in her sometimes.”

“She’s… not usually like that…”

“The fact that she’s ever like that is a problem.”

Rimi looked up and down the street, but Misaki was lost in the crowd by now. She sighed, disappointed. As though she didn’t have enough things to worry about.

* * *

Buying a present, for instance.

Chisato had assured her that she’d pay for this, too - “I can hardly make you pay for my whims, after all” - but for some reason that didn’t make her feel any more comfortable with the prices of this place. Nearly 3,000 yen for just a handful of chocolates seemed wildly excessive, especially considering the size of Rimi’s hands. And yet, that sort of extravagance seemed to be this place’s stock in trade.

She shivered as the temperature dipped again. The mall’s thermostat must have been on the fritz - the heat had been fluctuating wildly the whole time they’d been there, and it was making Rimi even more uncomfortable than normal.

“Still struggling?” Chisato asked, as Rimi balanced two similarly exorbitant bags of truffles in her hands. “I promise, price is no issue.”

Rimi grimaced. “I just… don’t know what she’d like…”

“Well, something sweet wouldn’t go amiss. But really it all depends on how you feel.”

“How I feel… about Kaoru-san…?”

Chisato laughed, high and airy. “You misunderstand. I mean, just buy whatever feels right to you. Don’t think so hard about it.”

Rimi looked at her curiously, the chocolates in her hands forgotten.

“What?”

“Sorry! I… it’s just, that… that doesn’t really seem like the kind of advice you’d give, is all…” She scrunched her eyes shut. _God. What the hell did she say that for?_

“Well, it isn’t.”

“Hm?” She ventured one eye open a crack.

“It’s the kind of advice she’d give.”

“Oh.” Rimi nodded, pretending to understand anything that had happened today.

* * *

It was later than expected when Rimi finally exited the store, small box of black forest truffles in hand. She shivered as another cold spell washed through her.

“Well, I suppose I should be going.” Chisato said from behind her, checking the time on her phone. “Do you remember the directions?”

“I wrote them down on my phone…”

“Excellent. I’ll see you in school tomorrow, then?”

“Um, yeah… goodbye, Chisato-senpai!”

“Goodbye, Rimi-chan.” She turned, and paused, and for the briefest second Rimi thought she might turn around, but she didn’t, and off she walked without another word.

Given her destination, Rimi had learned, it would be quicker for her to use the mall’s south exit, and so she headed off in the opposite direction to Chisato.

Chisato. What had she been doing? She was so nice, _too_ nice… no, no, don’t be ridiculous. There’s no such thing as _too nice_ , it’s just an excuse cynical people use to be mean. Rimi doesn’t want to be cynical, and she definitely doesn’t want to be mean, and so Chisato’s niceness must simply be niceness. Rimi had thought some bad things about her, and now she’d set the record straight, she’d proven herself wrong, and everything was fine and dandy and just how it was supposed to be.

She tried to pull herself back to reality, glanced to her left, at the shop she’d just been in.

Wait.

She’d been walking for… at least two minutes, maybe more. Why was she still in front of that same store? She must have been too distracted, walked in a circle. That had to be it. She looked around, tried to get her bearings.

There was nobody else around.

It was cold.

And from behind her came an ungodly scream.

It may have been human once, that creature, but now it was a mere husk, feral smoke on the breeze with a face that was less a face and more an impression of pain.

And it was coming towards her.

She didn’t have her knife, she didn’t have anything. So she took the only option left to her, and ran.

No exit. She couldn’t see an exit. She knew this mall, she knew it very well indeed, but the exits, the stairs, they were all gone, and she was locked in an endless circular corridor.

There was a nondescript white door, one she’d never been through, never paid any heed, and she barged through it without thought, slamming it desperately behind her as she hoped with all her heart that it was an escape route.

The force of the door knocked a broom over.

There was nowhere else for her to go. The room was so small, so densely packed, she couldn’t move at all. She sunk down against the door, the sound of the spirit’s wailing from the other side filling her ears. It would find her eventually, she knew, and then… then it’d be over, she guessed.

She was still holding the chocolates.

The wailing grew closer, and it grew… stranger, like there was something wrong with it, and there was something, she now heard, yelling and grunting with effort and--

_BANG_

\--silence.

“It’s okay. You can come out now.”

She knew that voice.

She creaked the closet door open to the sight of a hooded figure, hunched over a pile of what looked like wet dust.

“Feral spirit. You’ve gotta look out for these things if you’re gonna be a part of this, but they’re not so tough if you know what you’re doing. And reality will reassert in a moment, if you’re worried about that.”

She stood and turned to face Rimi, regarding her with calming grey eyes shielded with the visor of a baseball cap.

_\- Hanasakigawa Second Year_

\- **_MISAKI OKUSAWA_**

_\- Banisher of Spirits_

_\- Slayer of Demons_

_\- Artist of the Occult_

“So I guess the real question is, what the hell are _you_ doing here?”


	3. Cold Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki lays out the truth about magic.

“The first thing you’re gonna need is this.” As soon as the door closed, Misaki tossed Rimi a small charm, cast in the shape of a four-pointed star. “Keeps ferals away. Works like… well, a charm. God knows why you don’t have one already…”

The room looked… well, like Misaki’s room. Rimi had been in there before, she wasn’t sure why she was expecting it to suddenly look different. No, still just a completely normal, average room.

“So.” Misaki declared, seating herself at her desk. “Kaoru.”

“Ah…” Rimi stammered, thoroughly unsure how much Misaki knew, or how much she could divulge. Or how much  _ she _ knew, frankly. “What about her?”

“Well, not to put too fine a point on it, but it seems she’s screwed up pretty damn catastrophically, given that you just spent the night with her and now you’re practically swimming in supernatural energies.”

“Ah… well, ah… did you know? About Kaoru’s… problem?”

“No. No, I don’t know, and I don’t care.” She sighed. “That’s not true. I care, she’s- she’s my friend. I care. I just…” A desperate grimace as she spun her chair around. “I had no idea, y’know? She never told me she was involved with any of this stuff, I could’ve-  _ ugh _ .”

“Ah… did you tell her…?”

“What? No. Don’t try to turn the tables on me, it won’t work. I’m too stubborn.”

The room fell silent. Normally, the silences between Rimi and Misaki were comfortable, friendly silences. Not so much today. Rimi wanted this silence over with as soon as possible.

“...Wait…” she ventured, “...if you could tell I had, ah… spiritual energies… how could you not have known about Kaoru…?”

“...Okay, I  _ may _ have been exaggerating slightly when I said you were, quote, ‘swimming in supernatural energies’, end quote. Truth is there’s a  _ very _ slight change in your… well, aura, for want of a better word, once you’ve become involved in magic. I could tell something was up with you because your aura changed. I’ve never seen anything like that for Kaoru, though, so she must have gotten involved with this before I met her…”

“...She told me it was in middle school.” Rimi didn’t know if she was supposed to be telling anyone that, but, frankly, this day had felt like it had been dragging on for months and she was tired. Misaki could help, even if Kaoru didn’t want her to, and to do so she needed to know what was going on. “She said she… she said she split her heart into seven pieces, and each one is guarded by a spirit. That’s what the seven mysteries at her school are. Apparently. The spirits guarding her heart. Last night, I, ah… I banished one…”

Misaki’s eyebrows raised. “You  _ banished _ it? You… banished a spirit?”

“Is that bad!?”

“Not really, just… your first time ever interacting with magic was  _ banishing a spirit? _ That’s…” she  _ hmph _ ed. “I don’t wanna say it’s impressive, because I don’t want to encourage it. But it is… a word that means impressive but in a way that indicates disapproval.”

“I don’t think there is a word for that.”

“Well then they should invent one.”

Rimi laughed, and so did Misaki, and a little of the ice between them fell away.

“Anyway,” Misaki sighed, “you said she… what, split her heart into seven or something?”

“Yeah.” Rimi nodded, her smile fading away, but the unease not returning, at least not in full.

“Hmm. I’ve not heard of any spell like that… I’ll have to look into it, though. You could study this stuff your whole life and barely scratch the surface; it’s not meant for people with such limited lifespans…” She frowned, taking a book from her bookshelf, opening it, and removing another, larger book from between its pages. “Sorry about all this, really. You really shouldn’t worry too much about it, just… go back to whatever you were doing today. Normal stuff.” She glanced down at her book, frowned, looked back over at Rimi. “Say, what  _ were _ you doing with Shirasagi-senpai, anyway? Don’t see you two hanging out much.”

“Oh! Well, we were just having a chat about Kaoru-san - she doesn’t know about all this, if that’s what you’re worried about - and, ah… she convinced me to go visit her… and pick out a gift...” She blushed, pressing her hands together. “I was just… on my way to her house… when…”

“Huh.” Misaki furrowed her brow just the tiniest bit. “Yeah, I guess that tracks. Hey, did she take you to that crazy expensive chocolate shop?”

“Hm? Yeah, why?” How did she know about that?

“Yeah, she took me there once, too. To, ah, pick out a birthday present for Kanon-san. Absolutely no idea why, I’d already gotten her something, but whatever. Not complaining.” She nodded in reminiscence. “Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m sure you wanna get to Kaoru-san’s, right? You know the way from here?”

“Ah!” She pulled her phone from her pocket, glancing at the time as she did so -  _ it’ll be dark soon _ , a worried voice in the back of her head whispered - pulled up Chisato’s directions. “I… yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Good. See you at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Mhm.” she nodded to Misaki as she passed through the door. “See you then.”

* * *

“Ah, Rimi-chan! What a delightful surprise!” Kaoru grinned widely as she sat up in bed to greet her guest, a small bandage plastered over her forehead.

“Kaoru-san… are you…?”

“I assure you, my kitten, I am quite alright. My parents are somewhat prone to worry, as… well. They are somewhat prone to worry.” Her smile twitched a little as she cut herself off. “Were it up to me, I assure you, I would have journeyed to school to give you my thanks in person.”

Rimi blinked. “Your thanks?”

“Well, of course! You’ve already banished the first of those damned spirits with scarcely a batted eye! I may sport the markings of injury, but I assure you, I feel stronger today than I have in a long time. And that… is thanks to you.”

Kaoru’s gaze fixed on her, sharp crimson drilling into her soul, and she suddenly felt awfully insecure about her ability to remain conscious. “Ah--  _ here! _ ” Her hand suddenly occurred to her, and she thrust it forward, shoving the chocolates she’d bought earlier towards Kaoru in a gesture that she hoped would change the subject.

“Hm?” Kaoru cocked her head, taking the proffered bag. “Ah… black forest truffles. Such fleeting delight…”

“They’re… they’re a get-well-soon present…?” Rimi explained, her voice hesitant in the face of Kaoru’s claims of good health.

“I must thank you dearly, then.” She examined the packaging, tracing a finger along the chocolatier’s logo. “Did you select them yourself?”

“...Yes.”

“Well, you’ve--”

“With Chisato-senpai’s help!” Rimi hastily corrected herself - lying, she found, did not suit her. Kaoru paused, smile not fading from her face.

“Then I suppose I must thank her also.” She popped the box open. “Would you like one?”

“Wha-- no, no! They’re for you!”

“Ah, my dear Rimi-chan… the only thing sweeter than a gift given is a gift shared. And I know you have quite the sweet tooth, do you not?”

“Ah…” She couldn’t say no. Of course she couldn’t; she could barely say no to  _ anyone _ , never mind Kaoru. She took a chocolate, eyes averted from Kaoru’s.

“How is it?”

“...Delicious…”

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kaoru shift slightly, leaning in, but she swiftly settled back down, took a chocolate of her own. “Hmm. I agree. An excellent decision, Rimi-chan.”

“Ahahah…” Rimi scratched the back of her neck, the heat in her cheeks building to an almost unbearable level. “I… I should, ah… probably go… it’s getting dark…”

“You may stay for dinner if you wish.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…”

“...But perhaps you’re right.”

Rimi swallowed, nodded, stood, bowed, took one step, turned, bowed again, and dashed the rest of the way out of the room without another word.”

* * *

Kaoru frowned as she watched that paradoxical girl make her exit. As gentle and delicate as a feather, and yet as strong as iron… she chuckled lightly to herself. “A fleeting one indeed…”

She lifted her phone from the bedside table, saw the notification light pulsing slowly. She always had her phone set to silent while she received visitors, of course; to do otherwise would be most impolite, she would always insist.

Today, the culprit was a single text.

**Misaki**

_ <We need to talk about Rimi. _

_ Whatever could you mean by that, my dear?> _

_ <Kaoru. _

_ <I know. _

She hesitated before offering her next response.

_ About what?> _

_ <Do not play dumb with me _

_ <This is serious _

_ <We need to talk about Rimi. _

She sighed, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

_ Band practice tomorrow.> _

_ I’ll explain everything.> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow been a minute huh
> 
> here's to not taking eight months to write the next one!


End file.
